


petal

by roasthoney



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Begging, Canon Compliant, Hyung Kink, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roasthoney/pseuds/roasthoney
Summary: There’s nothing explicitly sexual about the term. Hyung. It’s what they’ve both used their whole lives to address older men. It’s polite, a part of being respectful. Jaebum doesn’t feel a spike of excitement when Jinyoung simply says it because it’s a formal term, nothing more and nothing less. What he does like is when Jinyoung whines it, or sharpens it with playful sarcasm, or reminds him of the subtle hierarchy of age between them.It is what it is.But once in a while, things can change too.Written for the Tell Me Good Boy Bottom Jaebum Fic Fest.





	petal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: got7 have to do yaja time on a show or something, and jaebum finds out that he likes calling jinyoung hyung or jinyoung finds out that he likes it when jaebum calls him hyung (and uses formal speech, etc.)
> 
> disclaimer: i'm not korean, if anything in here is inaccurate please let me know!

Jinyoung likes being younger than Jaebum. It makes things easier, made the decision of leader go between Jaebum and Mark, makes the dynamic between them structured and clear. Since he’s younger he can get away with a lot of things and he can tell Jaebum likes it. Likes to treat him, please him, emphasis on _please_. Jaebum is dependable and solid, because dependable people are good leaders and solid ones don’t have to show their vulnerable side.

Jinyoung can see right through him. 

There’s nothing explicitly sexual about the term. Hyung. It’s what they’ve both used their whole lives to address older men. It’s polite, a part of being respectful. Jaebum doesn’t feel a spike of excitement when Jinyoung simply says it because it’s a formal term, nothing more and nothing less. What he does like is when Jinyoung whines it, or sharpens it with playful sarcasm, or reminds him of the subtle hierarchy of age between them. 

It is what it is. 

But once in a while, things can change too. 

The game opens with Yugyeom's wail as he flaps around his cue card and dances in place. “Yaja time!” he exclaims and Jaebum’s head drops to the table with a loud clunk. The young ones rejoice and the older ones groan, though they all know there’s one prime target in the group. 

“Yah, Im Jaebum,” Jackson strikes first with a grin and a flourish because of course he does. Yugyeom starts imitating Papillon with a guttural _aite aite aite_ and the ensuing chaos is enough distraction for Jinyoung to shoot Jaebum a glance and nudge his thigh with his own. They’re sitting together, close enough to touch without looking odd. 

“Jaebummie,” Jinyoung coos and the way Jaebum pretends he’s holding his anger in is just too cute. “Jaebummie should greet his elders,” he eggs on because Jaebum’s method of trying to ignore it is just not going to work.

“Hello, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum forces himself to say cheerily with a comical wave but Jinyoung isn’t satisfied.

“Hello, Jinyoungie? It’s Jinyoung _hyung_ to you.” It’s an order with mock seriousness, as if Jaebum has really offended his sensibilities like some disrespectful punk. 

But instead of joking back, something unreadable flashes in Jaebum’s expression. His legs twitch wider, Jinyoung can feel his knee knocking against his own, and he licks his suddenly dry lips. He averts his gaze. Which, for Jaebum, is odd. 

“Jinyoung… hyung.” 

Oh. Jaebum says it so quietly. He doesn’t need to when this is a perfectly innocent game but suddenly it doesn’t feel so pure. Jinyoung is trapped in the small space between them. Jackson is somewhere shouting in the back but he doesn’t hear any of it. His chest tightens. Blood rushes to places it shouldn't be going right now.

Jinyoung clears his throat. “Again. I didn’t hear you.”

“Hyung. Jinyoung hyung.” 

Patches of red peek behind Jaebum’s makeup on the apples of his cheek, across the bridge of his nose. This isn’t humiliation. This is a hot flush creeping under Jinyoung’s collar and his imagination skittering, wild, playing flashbacks of Jaebum in bed saying those words beneath him, bare, legs spread, nothing hiding the way it thrills him. 

“Yah, Im Jaebum, you have elders here too,” Bam Bam interjects in his usual blithe way and the lace thin mood between them snaps. Jaebum goes back to his usual bluster, shaking his head and threatening to stand and chase him with the way he almost gets up out of his chair. The hustle and bustle of filming with wide smiles and cheery jokes overpowers and Jinyoung doesn't bother to try and wrestle the moment back. He does, in his head, try to make sense of it. 

Interesting, Jinyoung thinks. Very interesting.

\---

Jaebum thinks he might need to work on his self control. Maybe. Because nearly popping a boner in the middle of a broadcast is not the professional thing to do, especially when you’re fucking your bandmate on the down low.

(Jinyoung always frowns at him when Jaebum puts it that way. _It’s crude_ , he explains when Jaebum catches him but that’s not very believable considering all the crude things they’ve done. They just haven’t put a label on this yet. That’s all.)

It’s not like he has a kink, or something like that. He’s never gotten the urge to call Jinyoung any name other than his own and the occasional babe to be smart. It’s just, when Jinyoung commanded him to do it and he just _did it_ there was something satisfying about that. The clear approval on Jinyoung’s face after warmed him in ways that Jaebum couldn’t explain if he tried. 

Age has always been important to Jaebum. Rules, responsibilities, honorifics and tradition. All of his friends growing up were older than him and he may have been eager to be the older one for once when Jinyoung came along. Jinyoung is cute. It simply makes sense for him to be the younger one, sneakily needling free meals and calling out to him for guidance. 

But Jinyoung isn’t a kid anymore — neither of them are. Jinyoung has toned biceps and wide shoulders. A low and thick voice that makes him shiver. A proper way which he’s finally grown into that fits him as well as a tailored suit. Jinyoung is a man, completely. It makes Jaebum’s mouth go dry. 

After the filming ends, Jaebum’s thumbs are clumsy as he sends him a message. He watches Jinyoung as he checks his phone, pauses, and writes the response out almost intentionally slow. 

Tap, tap, tap.

Bastard.

_cme over tonight?_

_that excited to see me?_  
_ㅎㅎㅎ_  
_of course._  
_see you there, im jaebum._

\---

Jinyoung arrives on his doorstep in a three piece suit.“Uh. Did I miss something?” Jaebum asks because his first thought is that he’s missed a night out for an anniversary or something and clearly he’s been watching too many rom coms. Not that they have anniversaries as a couple, but they do as a pair and the difference between the two is negligible. His usual shorts, baggy t-shirt, and messy headband suddenly feel woefully inadequate. He also wonders if Jinyoung is somehow psychic, reading his thoughts about his shoulders in a tight blazer.

Jinyoung smiles, shakes his head, and lets himself in. 

He’s oddly quiet, calm. 

Jaebum, on the other hand, gapes. 

“Uhhh.” He repeats because his brain is still processing. “Are you sure? Because —” Jinyoung, before Jaebum can even finish his sentence, heads straight to his bedroom. Granted, he knows where it is and this isn’t the first time but Jaebum’s brain short circuits even more. 

Stunned into silence, he follows. Jinyoung is there, sitting on the edge of the bed, with that look in his eye. The mischievous, knowing, one that sends shivers down Jaebum’s spine. 

“I thought we could switch it up a little.” 

“Okay.” Alright, a suit to spice things up. Jaebum doesn’t mind the sound of that.

“But not just with this.” 

Or not. But it's Jinyoung, and he knows what he's doing.

“Okay?” 

“In other ways. Jaebum, say my name.”

If Jinyoung is nervous at all, Jaebum truly can’t tell. The man has an admirable mask. His tone is different from the usual. It still sounds like him — just different.

“Park Jinyoung. You know, I like your name but I’m not seeing the point here,” Jaebum says rubbing at the nape of his neck and maybe he’s the opposite, not so good at hiding his nerves. 

“No.” Jinyoung is gentle but firm. “Try again.”

Instructor Jinyoung is kind of hot, Jaebum thinks to himself. Maybe this is a teacher-student kind of thing — he could support that. “Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. He looks disappointed, yet patient. “Try again.” 

“Jinyoungie, I don’t know how else to say it. I don’t get this.”

Jinyoung pauses to level him with a look and straight his back the bare millimeter it was slouching. He summons something in him. Confidence, Jinyoung thinks, belief that this is something Jaebum wants.

“Say it with proper respect, Im Jaebum.” 

Arousal trickles hot down Jaebum’s back. He’s not sure why, but being ordered by Jinyoung makes him feel like he’s on fire. And he remembers, finally, their scene in the morning. It’s harder to say now when the cameras aren’t rolling and it means so much more than a silly game on a silly show.

“Jinyoung hyung.” 

The corners of Jinyoung’s mouth tilt up. It’s approval. It feels good, a smokier warmth that curls up in Jaebum’s chest. 

“Good boy.” 

Oh _fuck_. That brings a visceral reaction out of Jaebum. Makes his eyes widen and his cock harden. His breath catches, an instinctive sort of noise slipping out. 

“Did you like that, Jaebummie?” 

“Yeah.” A pause. Dry mouth at Jinyoung’s expectant look. “Hyung.”

This so fucked up in the oddest way, Jaebum thinks, because he calls other people hyung all the time. Old friends too. But here, with Jinyoung, it feels like something else entirely for their entire relationship to flip upside down like this.

“Good. Now come here, and on your knees.” 

Even with his orders, Jinyoung is gentle. Firm, sure, but there’s a smooth softness to him that doesn’t disappear with this side of his. It isn’t an act, but it isn’t the norm either. Jaebum can sense the desire behind it. The warm pull, enticement, like whiskey down his throat. 

He settles between Jinyoung’s parted legs and looks up, waiting.

Fuck, Jinyoung thinks. Jaebum looks so good he might not last. His gaze is cool to his warm, sharp to his soft crescents, tilted up at him but still Jaebum — stubborn, bold, intense in the way he is. Jaebum’s attention is something feared and revered. It’s clear, obvious, any object of his thoughts declared with a look. Jinyoung likes to let his own meld into the background. He’ll be noticed when he wants to be noticed, but at no other time. 

“What do you want, Jaebum?” Jinyoung asks as he brushes the slant of Jaebum’s cheekbones with the backs of his fingers, and Jaebum shivers from the answer he already knows. 

“I want to taste you. Hyung.” 

Jinyoung answers by undoing his belt and sliding down the zip of his pressed slacks. 

“Show me you can do a good job.”

That’s what life is, all the time. Climbing, striving, bleeding for some sort of achievement to mark success. Jaebum has never been enough. Not for his dad to change. Not for the company, compared to their peers who debuted around the same time as them. Not for the public. Not to stay as a duo instead of seven. Comeback, promotions, awards, producing, another comeback in another country, more promotions, the nervous night of spent staring at the charts, board meetings, management evaluations, marketing plans, weaknesses, clawing to surpass expectations each time. 

It’s draining. 

But this, here. Maybe he can satisfy. 

Jaebum draws Jinyoung’s cock out and takes all of him in without waiting. Half soft in his mouth, but he bobs and feels Jinyoung firm with each pass. This isn’t the first time he’s sucked him, but never like this. His knees burning in a good way like a muscle ache after a draining work out. Hot against the floor making him acutely aware of where he is and how he’s kneeling. 

Jinyoung drags his hand through Jaebum’s hair, lifts the long bangs away from his eyes. It looks slicked back like this, severe and neat. 

“You’re doing so good,” he murmurs and Jaebum glows from the warmth of a job well done. 

He goes deeper. Until the head of Jinyoung’s cock presses against the back of Jaebum’s throat and he doesn’t gag, because he’s good and good boys don’t gag. He feels his pride swell each time he manages to take it all into his throat and slide back out and do it all over again, nearly grins when he feels Jinyoung’s hips twitch beneath him, hears his carefully restrained breathing stagger and curses spill past those petal lips. 

Jinyoung makes him feel good. Makes him feel whole. 

Firm hands grab his arms and heave him up, sudden and strong, onto Jinyoung’s lap with his flushed cock hard and wet, curved out of the slit of his zip.

“More,” Jinyoung half demands, half pleads, and here Jaebum can see the glimmer of his usual self. Being lifted so easily has Jaebum’s skin pricking hot with heat so he undresses as fast as he can, clumsy hands pawing layers off until they’re both bare.

“More, Jaebum,” he pants, and Jaebum does just that, slotting their cocks against each other for hot, numbing, friction. There isn’t much room to move with Jinyoung’s legs half off the bed so Jaebum straddles him and arches above, caving forward, hips rolling in short, heated, spikes. The line of his back marks his silhouette, the bumps of his vertebrae, his ribs, clear as he strains. 

“Hyung,” Jaebum breathes simply because he likes the way Jinyoung’s eyes flash something dark at the sound of it. A signal for something hidden. A question and request for a complicated mess of things, all packaged into one simple term. Jinyoung suddenly pauses to reach up and scrabble blindly for the bottle of lube under Jaebum’s pillow (he left it there in preparation for the night, Jinyoung knows without asking) and sits up. 

Jinyoung’s hand resting on his lower back is the only thing keeping Jaebum from falling. A steadfast presence. 

Jaebum is thicker around the waist than he is. A solid trunk of a torso and proportions to match. But sitting on top of Jinyoung like this, as much as he knows Jinyoung likes to feel the weight on top of him, he feels as light as a feather. 

Jinyoung’s finger slips in easy. “Feels good. I know you’re going to feel so good for me. So tight for me.” Jaebum breaks out into a sweat. Jinyoung adds another. Jaebum’s hips begin to rock downward. Then his fingers curve just right and there’s lightning shooting up Jaebum’s spine. A blanket of heat suffocating him.

“Fuck, right there, Jinyoungie.” 

His hand stills. “Where are your manners?” Each word so carefully enunciated it couldn’t be mistaken for anything else. In the meanwhile, Jaebum’s thighs tremble. He feels so different, as if someone else took over his body and lit all of his nerves on fire. Free from choices, free from control. It’s not a strain to beg.

“Right there. Hyung. Please.” 

“Good boy.” With that intoxicating note swirling through Jaebum’s head, Jinyoung positions his cock and thrusts up, a mild scolding in the form of the burn of stretching so quickly. But Jaebum only aches more and soon enough he’s riding Jinyoung with his hands digging into his shoulders to keep balance. 

Jinyoung moans with his palms slipping across the sweat of Jaebum’s back. He watches Jaebum as if he’s the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen and Jaebum, he’s noticed the way he can make Jinyoung’s face break from pleasure but he hasn’t seen this before. 

It makes Jaebum melt, empty except for the fullness of Jinyoung’s cock sliding in and out of him. He is, yet isn't, Jaebum right now. He's simply pleasure — giving and taking, doing what he's asked to do and being rewarded for it. 

“You’re perfect,” Jinyoung bites against Jaebum’s neck and strokes him hard and fast so that when he’s tipping over the edge, Jaebum is too. Release hot and sweet before Jinyoung gives in and they fall back down onto the bed, together, so tangled it’s hard to tell who’s on top of who anymore.

Jinyoung presses a kiss to the nearest bit of Jaebum he can reach — his bicep, tucked underneath Jinyoung’s cheek. “It was good, hyung.” And if Jinyoung’s face wasn’t so charmingly content as he said that, Jaebum thinks he might’ve flicked one of his dumbo ears. 

He doesn’t need approval, certainly not from Jinyoung, his younger. 

But it doesn’t hurt to have.


End file.
